Jolly to The Core
by Pricat
Summary: It's the holiday season and the Muppet Kids are having fun like trimming trees among other things along with making an new friend
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I got inspired by listening to Jolly to the Core, the holiday version of Rotten to The Core which made me think of Sneaker but wanted to write a holiday story involving her and her cousins, otherwise known as the Muppet Kids as well as the antics that ensue with the holidays.**

 **It's tne most wonderful time of year, and Sneaker along with her cousins are excited for the holidays, plus make an new friend named Glimmer Star who is a goblin pop star Tneir age, and excited to spend the holidays with their parents and uncles.**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Woah, it snowed, c'mon comrades!" Sneaker yelled.

"Yeah, snowball fights!" Zeus said as Jareth agreed.

"Shoukdn't we bundle up?" Sora asked her cousins.

"We can handle a little cold, Sora." Yoko told her.

It was the beginning of December, meaning the holidays were approaching meaning Christmas so Sneaker and her Cousibs we're excited, just like all kids and people this time of year plus it had snowed heavily much to their delight and their parents's and uncles's worry so right now, they were having fun.

"This is awesome, but we shoukd go sledding, since uncle Kermit showed me how we can make one big toboggan!" Sneaker said making the other kids curious.

"Oh yeah, my dad did show us." Yoko said.

But before. They coukd try, they saw Sam making the kids sigh, guessing either their folks wanted to know what they were doing or it was becoming too cold to stay outside to keep playing.

"Yeah, you shoukd get inside, as it's really cold!" Sam told them

"Oh Pkease, you're covered in feathers!" Sneaker told him.

"Just get Ibside, unless you wanna freeze." the eagle male told them.

The Muppet Kids were going back to the studio, but Sneaker had a better way telling them to get in the toboggan, making Jareth excited knowing something fun was about to happen, so got into it along with their Cousibs.

"Yeah, this is awesome!" Zeus yelled laughing along with his cousins as the toboggan raced down the hill and into the studio stunning the adults, shaking their heads guessing Sneaker was behind this stunt seeing Big, Mean Carl stop it seeing the kids excited.

"Again!" R.J said as Kermit sighed knowing they were just having fun.

"Maybe later, but go get warmed up Pkus we might need your help decorating, as we're bringing the Christmas tree down." he said seeing the kids excited by this, as they made ornaments going to get art and craft supplies.

Dudley chuckled at this, because this time of year made the kids excitable along with the others, chuckling but saw the Christmas tree floating by itself, making the blue scaled and skinned male sigh.

"Deadly, knock it off, alright?" he said

"I'm just having fun, Dudley, Pkus they know about me." Deadly replied.

"Even so, put the tree down before you break stuff, or hurt either somebody or yourself." Dudley said seeing the tree back on the floor as Deadly appeared making Sam sigh shaking his blue feathered head.

* * *

"Alright, Sneaker downloaded Glimmer Star's new holiday album, which we can listen to while we make ornaments!" Sora said.

"Yep, her music rocks, for a goblin pop star, you know?" Sneaker heard Jareth say.

Tne Muppet Kids were in one of the break rooms with what they needed to make ornaments not just for the studio's Christmas tree but the ones at their houses but they loved holiday music, so listening to Tneir favourite pop star was helping.

"I heard from my dad, tnat Iget two Christmases, meaning my dad and I hit the present jackpot hehe!" Sneaker said.

"This isn't a scam, right like what you did on St Patrick's Day at school?" Sora asked, sounding like her dad."

"Not making it up, even my uncles at gulag and Nadya told me, so there!" Sneaker replied hearing commotion, making them curious, seeing tne adults mad at Deadly making Jareth sigh.

"Your dad was juggling baubles, and broke them." Dudley said.

"Oh yeah, like he did at home." Jareth rep,ied giggling.

"Maybe you should go back to what you're doing, and let us handle Deadly." Kermit said, as tne kids were going back to the other room but making ornaments.

"Uncle Deadly's really as,ing for it, and might end up on Santa's naughty list." Sora stated.

But they were having fun, but Sneaker had an idea, about riding tne toboggan again, since the adults were too busy decorating to notice what they were doing, or think they were too little to help..

"Yeah, let's do it!" Zeus said as they were bundling up before going outside into the snow.

They were having fun, hoping the adults didn't know or they'd be busted seeing Sneaker roll her eyes but noticed a stowaway that looked like their favourite pop star!

"Sneaker just because she has Purpke hair and fur, it doesn't mean it's her plus why would Glimmer Star be with us?" Yoko said.

"M-maybe she wanted to be an normal goblin girl for a while, as Piggy let me stay for a while, but sorry for scaring you." Glimmer said making them excited, as they were knowing the holidays were gonna be super fun.

The adults were not that mad, they'd been sledding in that toboggan Sneaker had made making Glimmer curious, that one of her new friends had made it.

"Yeah, our uncle Kermit showed us how to make one." Yoko told her.

They were going inside for now, but having hot chocolate seeing a grin on Glimmer's face drinking, as the Muppet kids were surprised she'd not had cocoa before.

"Nope, my manager thought it makes me hyper, but I like it." Glimmer told them.

Jareth understood, as he guessed she was sheltered making them get it.

Dudley would help her adapt to things seeing her sleepy, taking her to his and Piggy's house, along with Jareth making Sneaker sigh but was going home too hoping the holidays would go well.


	2. Holiday Antics 2

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more of the story and I love where it is going.**

 **In this chapter, Sneaker and her cousins are having fun, plus encourage Glimmer to write her first ever letter to Santa which shoukd be intresting, that a goblin girl is doing that but it's cute.**

* * *

The next morning, the Muppet Kids were walking to school despite it being cold and snowy plus they were bundled up in hats, scarves, beanie hats or earmuffs but we're talking about the holidays making them giggle because Sneaker had started a snowball fight, even though they were supposed to be going to school.

"You can't beat a thief, comrades!" Sneaker said giggling.

"Wanna bet, bad frog?" Sora said returning fire.

"Yeah, let's go!" Jareth said joining in chuckling.

"Eat snow!" Zeus told them throwing snowballs at them.

Hearing the school bell made them worry, rushing to school, realising they were late hoping they were not in trouble but their teacher understood, after Yoko explained taking their seats as she was talking about the holiday pageant making the class excited, especially the Muppet Kids.

"Sweet, Sneaker's the Grinch in the pageant, hehe!" Jareth said.

"Yep, but you think a certain goblin girl is alright?" Sneaker whispered.

"Sort of, she had a hard time sleeping but my uncle helped." Jareth replied.

They would ser Glimmer later at the studio, since they went there everyday after school so hoped she was having a good day wishing she could come to school making Zeus roll his eyes at that.

"That might not be a good idea, if she wants to be an normal kid for a while." R.J said.

* * *

Later that afternoon after school got out, the Muppet Kids were going to the studio hearing laughter and singing, guessing their new friend was singing carols making them go inside, seeing the main room where Up Late with Piggy was filmed seeing it like a winter wonderland, seeing Glimmer singing into a toy microphone, making them grin.

"Sorry, but was singing carols, as I like the holidays." Glimmer said blushing.

"Aww it's fine, but it's like you've never had Christmas before." Yoko told her.

"Yeah, as my manager normally takes me to Hawali for the holidays." Glimmer said.

The Muppet Kids were surprised by that, but we're deciding to help their new friend celebrate the holidays for the first time so was getting ideas.

The adults were bringing them cocoa and cookies making them happy, plus Glimmer was enjoying it, making the kids giggle seeing Dudley grin, because they were helping Glimmer fit in as he and Piggy were making the holidays special for Suki and Sumi along with Jareth but making Glimmer's first Christmas special.

"Hey, you shoukd write a letter to Santa, as that's what normal kids do this time of year." Yoko told her.

"I have always wanted to do that, you know?" Glimmer told them.

"Well you can now, Glimmer you know?" Sneaker told her.

Glimmer nodded as she liked being here, along with being an normal ,I'd for once and not some famous pop star giving her the idea for her first letter to Santa, grabbing paper and writing it, while her new friends were doing homework telling Santa about herself and what she wanted for Christmas, seeing it was a long letter folding it up.

She then put it into an envelope, but wrote the address of thevNorth Pole hoping Santa woukd get it, going to the mailbox outside thevstudio putting it in shirting because it was pretty cokd despite her soft purple fur that covered her body.

"Hey Glimmer you alright, what are you doing out here?" Piggy asked her.

"Just posting a letter to Santa, Ms Piggy." the Purpke furred goblin girl replied.

"It's alright sweetie, as Dudley explained about you." Piggy replied.

Glimmer nodded, but going back to her new friends, hoping Santa might get her letter so she might be allowed to stay here and get to be an normal kid all the time, not just for Christmas seeing Sam chasing Sneaker making her curious.

"We kind of started a glitter fight, with the edible glitter and Sneaker got carried away." Jareth said.

Glimmer giggled at that, making the other kids grin.


	3. Starting An New Adventure With Her New F

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope people are enjoying.**

 **In this one, Glimmer gets to go to school Pkus Jareth and the others are helping her out.**

* * *

In the guest room of Dudley and Piggy's house, Glimmer had foubd a little Christmas tree along with decorations and the ornaments she'd made along with the Muppet Kids but humming to herself softly since it was late at night hoping not to wake anybody in case they got mad at her.

"Glimmer, you alright?" she heard a voice ask, seeing Dudley there.

"Oh hey mr Pimperton,just doing stuff." Glimmer said shy,y, making Dudley smile because they had not used that little tree in a while, so surprised that Glimmer had found it and decorating it.

He and Piggy were adopting her, after hearing her record label was dropping her which was fine, because the life of a celebrity was no life for a kid, which was why he and Piggy kept Suki and Sumi out of the press's sights.

"It loojs really well, than when Piggy has it decorated but you need your rest, Glimmer for school-" Dudley said, seeing the goblin girl excited, because she'd always wanted to go there, and meet kids her age, instead of being aroubd adults.

"Thank you so much, Mr Pimperton!" she said making him chuckle.

He saw her sleepy tucking her in but kissed her head, guessing her caretaker from the record company never really did this with Glimmer hearing laughter outside the house seeibg Constantine and Deadly pkaying ice hockey, shaking his head at that, knowing Sonebody might get hurt and it wasn't going to be Deadly.

He was going to his and Piggy's room, as hearing Glimmer had awoken him so was climbing back into the warm bed which being a dragon, he made the bed warmer for them.

* * *

"Wow, Glimmer's coming to school with us?" Sora asked excited.

"Yep but we have to look out for her." Jareth replied.

"Because she's never been anywhere before, lije school?" Sneaker replied.

It was the next morning and Jareth, Sneaker and Sora were at where they and their cousins met to walk to school, but waiting for R.J, Glimmer, Yoko and Zeus before they could go, seeing them show up.

"Sorry, my dad slept in, so I was rushing." Yoko said.

"My uncle and I were pkaying piano so lost Yeach of time." R.J told them.

They were walking to school, but pointing out decorations they saw along the way, and talking making Glimmer happy, being with them but nervous as they arrived at the elementary school.

"Relax, you're in our class, so we can all help, right comrades?" Sneaker said.

The Muppet Kids nodded, going to class, seeing decorations on the walls making Glimmer smile because this place seemed awesome.

She was quietly watching them practice for the pageant, grinning at Sneaker being a perfect Grinch making the teacher curious, because she knew that maybe she coukd join in and maybe sing, making both Glimmer and her friends nervous because if she sang, the other kids woukd know who she was.

"N-no thank you, besides I'm only here for Winter so it wouldn't be fair to the other kids, you know?" Glimmer said shyly making Sneaker worry, because Glimmer was her friend.

""Hey, it's alright if you wanna sing in our part of the pageant." Jareth told her.

"Alright, as I hope it was alright." Glimmer told them seeing the teacher and the other kids impressed along with the Muppet Kids because they'd never heard Glimmer sing that on before.

"It's a goblin Christmas song, since we celebrate Christmas in the Labyrinth." Jareth told them.

Sneaker was curious, but saw it was lunchtime, but Glimmer was going with them to the lunch room getting in line with them, buying her own lunch.

"I get it, but things are good." Yoko told her.

Glimmer then was singing more, but Sneaker guessed their classmates did not know, that Glimmer Star was in their class which was a good thing seeing Sora agree plus sighing, hearing the annual toy drive had started since being a thief in training, giving wasn't her strength or one of them making Glimmer curious.

"Never mind, it's just the stupid school toy drive, but I already am grateful, if they only knew!" Sneaker said.

"It's alright, as she had a rough start in life, until she and Constantine found each other, just like you foubd us, and we foubd you!" Yoko explained making her cousins curious thinking she had too much cookies.

"I get it, as the holidays are the time for miracles." Jareth said, seeijg Sora, R.J and Zeus nod seeijg the school day was over, but going to the studio like they did every day, seeing Sneaker playing basketball by herself.

"We should leave her alone, for a little bit." Jareth told her.


	4. Their Own Holiday Project

The Muppet Kids were goofing around in the studio, playing all kinds of games, ones they knew like tag and jump rope and ones they made up, like Capture the Snow Beast that their parents used to play when they were kids, and it was snowing making Glimmer giggle because it was fun!

Dudley along with Constantine, Kermit, Rowlf and Scooter along with Sam entered making tne kids curious but confused.

"Uou forgot, that we have to get our flu shots today, remember?" Dudley said, making the kids nervous making Glimmer curious.

"Shots are bad, not intresting Glimmer!" Sora said as the kids agreed even Sneaker!

"It's just a shot, and you won't get Tbat sick, if you get a cold." Constantine said.

"Yeah, and then you get a giant arm!" Jareth replied, making Deadly curious.

"Did some kid in your class say that happened, after they got their shot?" he asked, seeing the kids nod, making the Phantom chuckle at that.

"It's not funny, uncle as it's gonna hurt!" Yoko said.

"Kids jest about what happens after you get a shot, Pkus Dudley come from the Labyrinth, the most magical place ever, and we've never heard of any kid with giant arms or blew up like a balloon, right Dudley?" Deadly replied seeing Dudley agree.

"They're telling the truth, as I've travelled the world but never saw any mutants running around, because of a shot." Glimmer told them plus she would be getting hers with them.

The Muppet Kids trusted their two favourite and magical uncles, along with Glimmer relieving their parents and uncles, because they wanted them to enjoy the holidays and how would they, if they were sick?

They were leaving the studio, going to the doctor, but Sneaker saw Glimmer quiet, guessing she wasn't used to this yet plus remembered last night at the studio when she and her cousins had seen a shooting star.

"I made a pretty huge wish, that I want to come true, and afraid if I say it out loud, it might not come true." Glimmer admitted making the little thief curious.

"You could just whisper it, you know?" Sneaker replied, seeing Glimmer nod, whispering.

Sneaker's eyes widened after the female goblin whispered, getting it, because they were at the doctor's but they would talk about it later.

* * *

"Wow, the adults are setting up for the Christmas edition of Aunt Piggy's show!" Yoko said.

"Yep, which we never get to help with, just because we're in second grade, and Aunt Piggy's show is way past our bedtime, like my dad says." Sora said making the other kids agree and Glimmer get it.

"Why can't you, as we have great ideas and shake things up?" she asked.

It was later that early evening, and the Muppet Kids were left to their own devices as usual, while their parents were helping with Up Late with Piggy noticing a sleigh, giving Sneaker a funny idea whispering to Jareth but had her camera, which she used to film things for her blog, Gulag TV.

"Yeah, we're going to the North Pole!" Yoko said gigglimg, as they were playing plus the adults were stunned, seeing them play with props but it was cute and gave them an idea sijce kids loved the holidays, why not let their kids make their own segment for the Christmas Up Late with Piggy?

"Yeah, but what about the whole it's past our bedtime thing?" Zeus asked.

"Sneaker can film it, using her camera and then we'd show it during Piggy's show." Dudley said, making Glimmer quiet, making the other kids curious.

"I don't think I shoukd help, as I'm not part of your family, or part of the group, just visiting you know?" Glimmer said, stunning them.

"You are part of this group, and part of this family, even my uncle says so, so of course we need your help." Jareth said, seeing the other kids hug her, making this warm feeling flow through her.

"You're not sick, it's the Christmas feeling, Glimmer." Sneaker said.

They were then discussing what to do, for their holiday segment but already had ideas, so getting to work, excited tbeir folks were giving them this chance, to show what they got and already had a good idea for the segment so getting to work plus Sneaker was being the camera woman, but Jareth had put an e,bar go on putting their segment onto Gulag TV until it aired on Piggy's show, making the little thief get it.

But they were so engrossed in their project, they didn't know, it was becomimg so late and annoyed they had to go home makimg their folks chuckle at this because their kids had school tomorrow makijg Jareth sigh.

"We gotta go, but we can do more tomorrow." Yoko said seeing her cousins agree leaving with Tneir folks.

Dudley was reading a Christmad book to Suki and Sumi after getting home unaware Glimmer was listening which was alright by him as this was new to her, hearing her yawn after he was finished, seeijg her go to her room.

"Hey it's alright, as Jareth told me what happened at the studio, but maybe Santa will bring you what you asked for, on your letter." Dudley said tucking the goblin girl in and kissing her purple furred forehead, seeing her out like a light.


	5. Visiting Family 5

Sneaker was excitedly packing, as she and her dad were going to Siberia to visit the gulag, and her uncles along with Nadya hoping that they would be Ojay along with her friends from gulag.

"Sneaker, sweetie fly you ready?" Constantibe told her, as he was excited but we're leaving for the airport but hoped the gulag hadn't changed one bit.

"It's okay, but your uncles are excited to see you." Constantine told her, in the car.

At the gulag, Sergi and the others were decorating for the holidays, which Nadya was helping with because it was making them feel like a family, which had never happened before knowing Constantine and Sneaker would be impressed, when they got here.

"A certain thief just called me, from LAX, so they're on way." Nadya said, making them excited.

"We need to get a tree, you know?" Big Papa said.

"Yeah, with decorations and everything!" Josh sang, as they rolled their eyes.

"Is he bringing Sneaker, with him?" Ivan asked.

"Yep, she's very excited to see you all, as you are her uncles." Nadya told them.

They were excited to celebrate, but had gotten their mischievous Nieves presents, knowing Constantine, along with Kermit and the others would give her presents, seeing Nadya nod hoping Constantine was alright.

"He's fine, as he's number one, remember?" Sergi told her.

They agreed, as they knew how strong Constantine was, since he ruled the gulag, plus Sneaker was like the princess of the gulag because of her father, making Nadya grin deciding not to tell the other guards, that a certain thief was coming back.

Later that early morning, Constantine and Sneaker were there, impressed by the decorations, going inside seeing Nadya hug him making Sneaker giggle hysterically, seeing that taking a photo using her phone.

"Alright, you're here!" she heard her friends say as they were going to play making Nadya chuckle, knowing how those kids had adked when Sneaker was coming to visit but saw Sergi and the others there, making Constantine chuckle.

"I missed you too comrades, but let's just have fun but where's Sneaker?" Ivan asked.

"Catching up with Anya, and her friends, but she'll join us soon." Constantine said.

* * *

Glimmer and the others wondered where Sneaker was, making the adults chuckle guessing Sneaker had not told her Cousibs that she and her dad had went tovisit gulag making Jareth get it.

"Sneaker will be back by Monday, don't worry." Yoko told her Cousibsns making Jareth nod.

He knew that Sneaker was probably having fun with her dad, and uncles in Siberia knowing that Sneaker was probably learning new tricks from her gulag uncles.

"Sweet, we're gonna sing carols later!" Zeus said, making Glimmer shy, as she just wanted to be like an normal kid, not the famous pop star everybody knew her to be.

"I'm pretty sure, that Aunt Piggy told our uncles, about it." Jareth told her.

"Yeah, Pkus caroling is gonna be fun." Sora told her, making Glimmer curious.

"I guess, that I can try." Glimmer said making them relieved, as taking part in Christmas stuff was being like an normal kid, hoping Sneaker was alright seeing Kermit there.

"The guts there are probably spoiling her, since they're her uncles too." he said.

"Really, but how?" Glimmer asked him.

"They might be thieves, but they're very nice and they respect Sneaker's dad a lot, which I saw when in gulag after he framed me but it's all good now, plus families are different." he explained making Glimmer get it.

Dudley understood, as Glimmer had been sheltered but he and Piggy could help her, hearing her sing, surprising the others as Yoko and the other kids were chuckling hoping their uncles would not get excited, realising who Glimmer was.

"Oh boy, they know who I am." Glimmer said, hiding until the commotion died down, making the kids get it.

"Right now she doesn't want to be famous, she just wants to be an normal kid, like us." Yoko said to them.

"Sweetie, that can't happen, as she's world famous, Pkus why would she want to give that up?" Dr Teeth said.

"She just does, alright so everybody cool down, and back off." Dudley growled making them jump, even the kids.

"Sorry about that, but that always gets my point across, bit go pkay or find Glimmer, as they scared her." Dudley said softly to the kids seeing them go off.


	6. Helping Out At The North Pole

But at the North Pole, a certain ex partner of Constantine's, Dominic Badguy had escaped from prison so was trying to ruin the holidays, especially for Constantine's little thief remembering how she and her cousins had ruined his plans last time so finding the naughty and nice lists, seeing Mikhail stop him guessing what he was up to needing to tell Sneaker, since she was a honourary elf, after helping her dad and uncle bring Christmas last year.

He was going to where she and her Cousibs were, making Sneaker grin wondering if they needed help, seeing him nod explaining seeing Glimmer stare impressed, making the Muppet Kids giggle explaining to her, about what had happened last year when the Lemur had tried to wreck the holidays for not just them, but every kid in the world.

"Whoa, you never to,d me you've been to the North Pole, or that Sneaker is an elf." Glimmer said.

"Being elf frog is only during holidays, plus we had to help stop Lemur." Sneaker replied.

Jareth nodded grinning, seeing Sneaker in her elf outfit, comp,eye with candy cane nuchucks making the other kids grin guessing they might need help seeing the other kids stay behind to get help, plus Glimmer was going with them hoping the holidays would turn out alright since Sneaker had told them to not tell Kermit or Sam what was going on.

"We need to get Incle Constantine, as he helped last time remember?" Yoko said.

"Yep, but my dad or Incle Kermit aren't so bad,so we shoukd tell them." Sora said.

"No, as we can do this without adults butting in." Zeus said.

Tne adults wondered what was going on, as the kids were being secretive, plus Dudley noticed that Jareth and Sneaker were missing making Glimmer gulp.

"A situation happened, that Sneaker had to handle, involving holiday duties but Jareth went with her." Glimmer said, making him get it, seeing Constantine with them, knowing what they meant.

"I can handle Lemur, like Santa so stay put." he told them.

"We helped last time, so why not?" Yoko said.

"He would be expecting that, little ones but I need Deadly's help, to prank Dominic sonce Deadly always was the best at that,when he, Dudley and I were your age." Constantine to,d them.

* * *

At the North Pole, Sneaker was helping make toys with other elves impressing Jareth since he remembered last year, she'd helped her dad and uncle Kermit do Santa's job of bringing holiday joy to the world, seeing her make special gifts for her uncles at gulag, since they sent a letter every year now, seeing the northern lights outside, impressing him making Sneaker giggle at her dragon prince.

"Yep, and they make awesome night lights, you know?" she said, making him confused.

"All season long, she works here, is what she means, Jareth Deadly." Mikhail said.

"Wow, so that's why I noticed her ears changed, because of this?" he said.

"Yep, but you and our Cousibs are the only ones who know." Sneaker said.

She hoped that things were alright back home, sensing that things were alright, so she coukd focus on doing her job making Jareth get it helping make toys too, impressing them.

"This is awesome, Pkus we're bringing joy to the world." Jareth said sering that Santa had dealt with Dominic so they just had to focus on bringing holiday joy, making Sneaker relieved getting to work hoping that Christmas Eve would go smoothly, hearing an new holiday wish had appeared on the Wish computer system, from her parents making her grin.

She knew a lot of kids would love to be here, but they heard alarms go off, making Jareth curious, covering his horns.

"An new naughty kid just got added, to the Most Naughty list." Sneaker said excited knowing as a kid, her dad had been on that list but because he'd helped save Christmas last year, he was off it.

Jareth underdtood, after she explained but impressed, hoping Santa woukd give that kid a break, as it was the holidays seeing Sneaker chuckle hysterically.

"The only one who can take a kid off that list is Mikhail, or Samta himself." she explained to him.


End file.
